


"Punishment"

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Bites, Mission Fic, Mission Reports, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: “Punishment” after FAILED mission
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Kudos: 8





	"Punishment"

"Qiana, welcome back. How did the mission go?" Robb Greywind spoke without looking to the night elf druidess, as if he already knew just how the mission went. He could easily assume how it went and would be pleasantly surprised if Qiana had actually managed to succeed.

"I... I couldn't... manage to fight off the Goren, Sir. They were too strong, too many. It's not something I could do by myself." Qiana's voice shook as she tried to find some excuse as to why it was okay for her to have failed.

"Qiana. I can't keep sending Taylor or anyone else out on missions with you just to assure you succeed. You're no good to me on these combat missions against Goren. You'll never get anywhere if you can't manage to fight them off, and if you never get anywhere, you'll never be of use to me in the coming battles with the Iron Horde."

"Please Commander! Let me make it up to you! I'm sure there's something here in the garrison I can do better! I... I could train with the anchorites! Or, maybe just stick to group missions that require more than one person! I'm really good with other people fighting with me I swear!"

"You want to make it up to me?"

"Yes Sir, more than anything..."

"Qiana, when we spoke just before me bringing you into the Garrison as my follower you said that you spent some time in your younger days as a dancer. Do you still remember how to dance?"

"Uh... yes, Sir I remember how to dance, why?"

"Go put up the sign that I am in a meeting. Then close and lock the door. If you want to make up for your failures and your still ongoing failures, you'll do as I say and ask no questions."

Qiana opened her mouth to reply, but thought twice about that and shut it. She turned and did as she was commanded, stepping outside to hang a sign on the door that read "Commander in Meeting. Do Not Disturb" before shutting and locking the door. She returned to Robb with her hands clasped in front of herself, head bowed.

"Now, show me your dancing. The most erotic dancing you know."

"E... Erotic, commander?"

"Yes, Erotic. Remember what I said, no questions."

Qiana bit her lip, wondering what this was all about, her innocent mind too... well, innocent, to grasp what was going on. So she started to dance, slowly. She slid her hands along her body, down her legs, up her side, close to her breasts. Gilnean Worgen let this go on for a short while before nodding.

"Now take your clothes off."

Qiana hesitated, but when things came from the commander she had them quickly drilled into her mind. No questions... She untied the clothes from the front and let it fall, slipping off her arms and shoulders and hitting the floor. She stepped out of it, closer to the commander. From bottom to top she now only wore a pair of heels, white panties and a bra all of which looked borderline lingerie all together. Most of her body was now revealed, including her stomach, and the top of her breasts which had been covered almost all time time behind her leather clothes. They were large, to be sure, and when she continued her dance and did a slight spin around Robb's raised a brow at the elf's backside. She had quite the tight, bubbly butt and such wide hips. And her legs were much thick and muscled yet slender and feminine all at the same time.

Qiana continued dancing, sliding her hand sup and down her body, bending and twisting her body seductively. She felt rather embarrassed, unable to keep it from showing on her cheeks as the commander watched her dance half naked.

"Excellent. Now..." Robb slid her plate of food well out of the way, as the entire table was clear except for that single plate. "Come here darling. Climb up on the table here in front of me, on your hands and knees. Let your legs go over the edge with your knees still on the table. Bend your back into an arch and stick your rear out. Good..." As Robb spoke, Qiana obeyed, following every command to the letter, until she found herself on her hands and knees on the table in front of the seated Commander, rear stuck out on display and legs firmly pressed together

Robb Greywind reached our and ran his clawed hands over Qiana's lower legs, and then up to her hips, and then her hands roamed over Qiana's bubbly butt. He stood from his seat and leaned forward while his hands explored the elven ass. His snout lips came closer and closer until they pressed firmly, laying a kiss on each cheek. A moment later, and Robb was baring his fangs, biting into Qiana's rear playfully. Qiana moaned rather loudly, looking back, wanting to ask 'Commander, what are you doing?' but, being unable to.

Qiana could only moan as her Commander played with her ass, squeezing it, digging his clawed fingers and teeth into it, licking it and kissing it all over. Finally he pulled away, doing something behind Qiana that she couldn't see. She heard the rustling of leather and the clinking of chain mail hitting the floor before it got much more quiet. She let out a sharp squeak as moments later, the Commander was up on the table with her, on his knees on either side of Qiana's own knees. His hips pressed into Qiana's as a monstrous bulge ground into her panties, making her slit underneath wet with a desire she didn't understand. She could feel the Commander's bare thighs and muscled furred legs against what was uncovered of her own, and she went cold as she felt bare, completely uncovered breasts squish into her back.

She finally realized that the Commander must have been almost entirely naked, and pressing that naked furred body against her own semi naked self. She felt kisses and licks being placed all up her back, until they reached her shoulder and she felt her Commander rolling his hips, grinding that bulge against her slit while he kissed at her neck, brushing her purple hair aside. Worgen's clawed hands slid up like snakes, gliding over Qiana's sides and up to her bra. They followed it around to her breasts and squeezed through the fabric, digging strong fingers into her flesh without making actual contact. It was as if each hand squeezed a moan from Qiana every time they closed around her breasts, and then all at once her chest was abandoned.

It was not over yet though, as she felt the clip on her bra suddenly snap, and the bra fall to the table below letting her large breasts swing free. They were quickly attacked once more by the Commander's hands, this time flesh contacting flesh as he squeezed and played with them, his forceful humping against Qiana's rear causing her to rock back and forth gently.

"Oh Qiana, the day you showed up in my garrison wanting to join me, after saving Luuka and long after Tanana Jungle, I wanted to take you to bed and make love to you all night long. But being the heroic champion of a Commander I am I could never do such a thing. But now, I have all I need to make you mine..."

Qiana could feel the Commander's hips pull away for just a moment before they returned to her, this time an uncovered beast rubbing against her panties. She couldn't tell the exact size of the invader, but it was huge. She then felt her panties forcefully pulled down, but did nothing to resist. It was then, when that absolute monster slapped against her bare, wet slit that she let her head fall down, looking underneath herself and back between her legs to see what it was. Her eyes went wide at the view, seeing such a monstrous cock rubbing against her slit, and a sack heavier than her own herb pouch. She finally realize what was going on, feeling so stupid for not seeing it sooner. After all, it had to be the most obvious thing possible.

"C... Commander... you... aren't going to put that in me... are you?" She gulped, looking back over her shoulder at her Commander. "It... it'll never fit. It's way too big!" Even as she spoke she was petrified, unable to give any resistance.

"The bigger the better for the druidess' virgin flower." She pulled back, and let the head rest against Qiana's slit just before starting to push, the giant head like a torpedo trying to force its way through a hole it just isn't meant to fit into.

"N... no! Way too big! Won't fit! Commander!" Her petrification turned into a fire to get away, trying to crawl forward. Not away from the Commander, but just away from that thing that was trying to enter her, to defile her. "Please Commander! I am not supposed to do things like thisss aaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Qiana felt the head spread her slit wide open and pop inside, causing her to squeal sharply. There was no break though, as the Commander kept pushing into her. Very suddenly, Qiana's back arched sharply and she went into a silent scream as her virginity was officially torn away. And she only remained silent with her mouth hung open and eyes rolled back as the invader continued on into her. Inch by thick inch it was driven in, until the head squished against Qiana's cervix. Without a second to spare Worgen's hips swung back, and then hammered forward driving that thick meaty cock into Qiana's nethers again. This one pulled a scream from Qiana, and another, and another. As Worgen pounded away, thrusting his cock roughly into Qiana, each hard push drew a loud scream out of the druidess.

"Those aren't screams of pain dear, ahh... those are screams of intense pleasure, aren't they?"

Qiana wasn't thinking straight, but even so she knew it to be true. It wasn't pain she was feeling... no, it was a massive amount of pleasure. The giant cock had ripped right through the pain and pushed her right into pleasure, and the once chaste druid now found herself screaming in ecstasy while her Commander fucked her from behind with the biggest cock in this side of Draenor.

She held firm, staying up on her hands and knees even as they grew tired. She held back as best she could but each thrust of the Commander's hips pushed her forward, almost making her slide along the table. The Commander leaned down to her ear, nibbling on it while continuing to send thrust after hard thrust into the elven druidess. "Now it really begins..."

Qiana's eyes went wide as she looked back, her mouth opening questioningly but no question came out as Robb Greywind wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her breasts and pressing (now-stuck) knot firmly into her body. He moved his hips quicker and quicker, like an animal moving on instinct. His hips flew back and forth faster and faster, causing Qiana to let out a loud mix of moans, squeals and panting. Her mouth fell open and her tongue slipped out, dangling and flopping about as she was so thoroughly fucked.

With a powerful thrust, pulling Qiana back into it, the cock forced its way through her cervix and into her womb, impaling her on every last inch the cock had to offer with a loud slap of skin against skin. Qiana screeched and her eyes rolled back, tears forming and leaking down her face soon catching what little makeup she had and smearing it downward. Robb moved his hips back and forth just as fast and just as hard, now pulling his cock all the way out of Qiana's womb, only to thrust back in breaking through her cervix again and again. Every penetration drew out another scream from the druidess, and soon enough she looked like a mess. Eyes rolled back, makeup and tears running down her face, mouth hanging open with her tongue out flopping about, and to top it off drool starting to drip from her mouth.

Qiana let her head hang, and through her pleasure fogged sight she saw her body, like a snake was under her skin bulging out in a straight line from her slit up to her stomach. She could see the outline of Worgen's knotted cock clearly, appearing and disappearing with every thrust back and forth. The cock inside of her was so massive she could clearly see it bulging out through her body.

Commander wasn't holding back however, and each thrust brought out a louder and louder moan from her. He licked and bit at Qiana's neck and shoulder, until finally he stuffed himself into Qiana as balls deep as he could possibly go, and his seed exploded out in a torrent like a dam had just broken inside of him. It rushed out and filled Qiana's womb, and then kept on filling it more and more causing her belly to expand. She let out a long exaggerated squeal as her pussy tightened around her Commander's cock, reaching her own climax for the first time, her body having been literally overwhelmed to the point of holding her climax back until the very end.

Qiana finally gave in, collapsing forward onto the table with her ass stuck up in the air and her pussy still fully stuffed with the monstrous knot of her Commander. Robb panted heavily, sitting upright on his knees as she looked down to Qiana. "That... is your punishment, for failing me this time. And now... we can get onto you making up for those mistakes. I think you'll be sleeping with me tonight.

It took a long minute or two before Qiana found her voice again, and even then it was weak. "C... Commander... That... That was... Amazing... Please... More... Please punish me more..."

Robb laughed, shaking his head. "No no Qiana. The punishment is over. Now we move onto the second part of my little making up program. Now I have to give you positive reinforcement after your punishment. So now we'll go into my quarters, and I'll make passionate love to you again and again, until you are so in love with me you wouldn't dream of failing me again. Now get your robe on dear, it's going to be a long night yet."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
